The Point of No Return
by AaylaSecura
Summary: Based on the movie. Raoul's thoughts during the last song done between Chrsitine, the Phantom, and himself.


**The Point of No Return**

Summary: Based on the movie. Raoul's thoughts during the last song between Christine, the Phantom, and himself.

**This is just a little thing I thought to do while watching the movie one night. I hope you enjoy it. There's only going to be one chapter, unless people want me to continue. Then I might.**

Chapter One

The Point of No Return

He took me by surprise when he grabbed the rope from under the water. I heard the gate close behind me, and I turned to glance at it. No sooner had I turned back than the rope was around my shoulders, taking me by surprise and sending me into a bit of shock as I realized what was going to happen. I had let my guard down, and I was about to pay for it.

The fact that I am younger than him coupled with the fact that I had been weakened from my recent near-drowning experience gave him an advantage over me, and he easily pushed me back against the gate, reminding me that I should have kept my hand at the level of my eye. He tied it to the gate at the level of my eye, and he tied my other wrist at my waist level on the gate. Then he stepped back and admired his handiwork.

He then proceeded to tell me that Christine was my only hope of life. As soon as he finished saying this, he looked over at Christine, whose face had been frozen in a horrified expression, obviously painfully aware of my current predicament and that my life was in her hands.

Christine started singing as the Phantom walked over and grabbed another piece of rope. As Christine sang, telling the Phantom that he had turned her compassion for him into hate, he threw the rope around my neck and strung the other end through one of the gate bars and back, making an effective noose that he could use with one swift pull.

I then knew what had to be done. I had to hear Christine say that she loved me. Even if it would end my life, I had to hear her say it. I had to know that she was faithful to me and loved only me. So I told her so. I told her not to throw her life away. Even as the noose got tighter and tighter, I continued telling her that she couldn't win either way; so she needed to tell me that she loved me; and it would end my life peacefully. That was the last thing I needed to hear.

She was talking mainly to the Phantom, however, telling him that what he was doing was wrong, and asking him why he had deceived her and why he was doing what he was doing.

The Phantom was speaking to both of us, his words mainly directed at Christine, however. Occasionally, he would glance at me as he gave the noose a yank or as I begged Christine to declare her love for me.

Finally, after about a grueling five minutes later, it was time for Christine to make her choice. The Phantom gave one last, hard tug on the noose, tightening it so much that I couldn't breath. He was definitely doing a good job of choking me without even pulling the rope. I looked at Christine, silently begging her with my eyes.

She seemed to be contemplating, mainly looking at me. As much as I loved her, I wished she would contemplate a little faster. I either wanted to be killed or live. I hated being on the brink of death. It was torture, and I think the Phantom knew that. That's why he did it that way.

Finally, Christine spoke, softly at first; but her voice increased with the rolling emotions in the end. She walked slowly toward the Phantom, showing her compassion for him once again. When she finally reached him, she kissed him on the lips and then kissed him again, both times passionately and full on the lips. I was forced to watch in horror and fascination, as I also battled to keep from falling off the brink of the cliff and succumb to the darkness.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a few moments, I heard the Phantom speak. "Take him. Take him and leave," he said.

Christine hesitated a few seconds, watching the Phantom. When she was sure she wouldn't be hurt and that I wouldn't be hurt if she went over and freed me, she did so. The first thing she did was take the rope off of my neck. I immediately gasped for air, oxygen filling my grateful, deprived lungs.

She worked to untie my hands next, and I struggled once again, wanting to help her get the ropes off and hating feeling so helpless and hating being at the mercy of someone else. Finally, she got one of the ropes off. I helped her get the other one off, and I took the rope off of my neck.

As soon as I was completely freed, Christine and I embraced. I was glad that she had gotten away with her life. And she was glad that I had been able to keep my life. I walked over to the boat to get it ready, and suddenly, as if she had forgotten something, Christine quickly walked off behind a curtain.

She came back only moments, later; and I resisted the urge to ask what she had done. Instead, I ushered her onto the boat and got on myself, grabbing the paddle and pushing off. She stood very close to me, so I could feel her hair brush my shoulder when she turned to look back at who I supposed to be the Phantom. Then a thought struck my mind. Did she really love him?

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you want more chapters? Tell me what you think. The review button is at the bottom left-hand side of the screen. Please use it.**


End file.
